Shakin' Hands
by Jaegerjaquez-Chan
Summary: Fem!Ichi. Ichigo didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands. She did everything with no regrets. When her new customer, Grimmjow comes along, he begins to make her feel things that she hasn't in five years. But at the same time, he manages to upset the demons of her past.
1. It's your money

**Hello! (^-^*)**

**This is my first ever fanfic. It's FEM!Ichi because its the only way I could portray the story! This is a GrimmIchi story but it starts off EveryoneIchi.**

**Summary: Ichigo didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands. She just did what she did with no regrets. But now a handsome blue haired devil comes along and makes her question her job and her feelings. Will this man change her or break her?**

**Warning: Sexual content (throughout the whole story), strong language, grammar (maybe a bit of spelling).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having lovely smex everday.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Kurosaki Ichigo smirked as she watched the Kuchiki heir under her eyelashes, her mocha eyes dancing with amusement. They were seated opposite each other, with her foot stretched out, rubbing his thighs suggestively. Her long orange hair was tied up in a mess bun with chopsticks, a few strands cupping her sun-kissed peach shaped face. A tight strapless grey dress hugged her frame, showing off every curve she had. The front of the dress was V that showed a bit too much cleavage. She had kicked off her white pumps the second she sat. Ichigo's French manicured hands held a glass of red wine in one and her chin in the other. Light matching grey eye shadow dusted her eyelids, her eyelashes already long and curled needed nothing to help them stand out. Pink lip stains adorned her salacious lips, which the tip of her tongue kept running over lewdly.

The raven haired male parallel her silently prayed that dinner would end sooner. His pale gorgeous face remained stoic while she fondled his 'package' through his black trousers; but his grey eyes were clouded with lust. He removed his matching blazer upon sitting, hanging it on his chair back. The sleeves of the white dress shirt he wore were rolled up to his elbows with a large platinum designer watch on his left wrist. A silver tie was neatly fixed around the collar of his shirt, which he knew would be put to better use than being around his neck later that night. In his hand, he held a short glass filled with Scotch. He gripped it firmly than normal due to the pleasure aching through his body. The Kuchiki head would have claimed the orange haired beauty right there and then on the very table separating them if it wasn't for the fact that his younger sister seated next to her, talking animatedly.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with Renji lately. He's being acting so strange and when I ask him, he freaks out and has to leave. Do you know anything Ichigo?" Rukia Kuchiki asked.

The petite female had the same ebony coloured hair as her brother even though she was adopted into his family. Her violet orbs sparkled with happiness and a small bit of concern. Her dress was spaghetti strapped light blue that didn't show any cleavage like her friend's, mainly because she didn't have much only being an A cup. She opted for wedged heels instead of pumps like Ichigo because she found them easier to walk in and much more comfortable. The only make-up the lavender eyed girl wore was some eyeliner and clear glittered lip gloss.

"Sorry Rukia, I really don't know."

"Well can you find out for me please?"

"He's your boyfriend. Just ask him."

"I already told you I have and he doesn't tell me anything. Plus you guys are close, so I know he'd tell you," Rukia looked up at Ichigo with puppy eyes that she knew the orangette couldn't say no to.

"Urgh...Fine then. I ask him tomorrow then I'll call you in the evening."

"Thanks Ichigo! You're the best!"

Ichigo only nodded in return as she took a sip of her wine. She knew exactly why Renji was avoiding his girlfriend. He came to her two weeks to tell her that he was planning to propose to Rukia. He was just waiting for the right moment to pop the question and he wanted it to special and not cliché. The pineapple haired man was afraid that if he spent too much time around the woman he loved that, he'd just tell her. Ichigo did feel a bit guilty that she couldn't tell her childhood friend but knew that it was better that way.

"Rukia, it's getting late and I have an important meeting tomorrow. And I believe Kurosaki has some work to do as well," the Kuchiki heir said interrupting Ichigo's train of thought.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama."

"It's alright," he replied. He motioned to the waiter standing nearby for the check. "It's good to see that you're your usual self."

The waiter appeared immediately with the check and placed it in front of the silent man. Byakuya signed the tab quickly and stood up. The females followed his lead as he began walking out the restaurant. Ichigo slipped her heels back on as soon as the man began to speak, knowing full well what was about to happen. Waiters bowed lowly as they passed.

"Please come again Kuchiki-sama."

He only nodded in respond as they exited into the chilly night air. They crossed over to the car park. Ichigo walked Rukia to her car before saying goodnight.

"Thanks so much Ichi for coming with me to dinner tonight. Sometimes I don't know how I would survive the cold demeanour of my brother."

The chocolate eyed girl laughed heartily. "You're Welcome. I'm happy to come anytime you want me too. Only if I'm not busy though."

"Yeah because you're so busy with work." Sarcasm was evident in her tone.

"Hey! I am busy with work. Blogging is a lot of work."

"I still don't get how you live in such a beautiful, expensive apartment and all you do is blog. It's not fair."

"Well, I guess they just like me," Ichigo said nervously.

"Anyway, I got work in the morning, so I'll see you Saturday evening. Night."

"Night."

They shared a long hug before Rukia got into her dark purple Mini and exited the parking lot. Once Ichigo was sure that the car disappeared down the street, she quickly made her was over to a navy blue Mercedes S-Class with tinted back windows and silver rims. She opened the passenger door and hopped into. Without giving the driver any attention she put on her belt as the vehicle peeled out the lot and cruised down the road in the opposite direction that Rukia had gone down. The ride was silent as the driver forced on the getting to their destination while the girl busied herself on her phone. Finally the car pulled into a short driveway with a gate. The security camera at the top of the iron entrance scanned over the Mercedes before opening up and allowing it to continue along another driveway to the edifice.

The car stopped right in front of the wide granite stairway leading up to the great brass and oak double doors. The occupants both exited quickly, the man strolling up the stairs while the girl went to the trunk and pulled a duffle bag out, which she had placed their earlier that evening.

Slamming the boot shut, she took the steps two at a time and entered the slightly ajar door and shut it behind her. The grand landing of the mansion was deserted as servants were all asleep in their quarters in the right wing of the building. Hastily, she climbed the large staircase and followed the one that branched off to the left. Once at the top, Ichigo headed to the room she was looking for, noticing it open.

Smirking to herself, she glided inside and pushed the door shut, locked it. As she turned around, she saw Byakuya Kuchiki perched on the edge of his large queen-sized bed covered with white silk sheets, looking a little annoyed. His blazer was discarded on the light blue carpeted floor, along with his Italian hand-made leather shoes and socks. The silver tie lay next to him on the covers. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone.

"What wrong Bya-Ku-Ya?" Ichigo said indicatively.

"You took your time saying goodbye to Rukia and you also took your time making your way up here."

"Light up," she replied moving to the door that led to his luxury bathroom. "She's my friend, so she comes before you."

With that she closed the door and locked it. The ebony haired man glanced at the door and had to suppress a frustrated sigh. He hated it when she told him that, even if it was the truth.

Immediately, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Ichigo wearing black leather knee-high heels, mini blue, yellow and grey shorts that showed off her toned thighs and barely covered her round definite ass. Her flat, firm mid section lay bare, exposing her slender waist line. A tiny matching crop top clung to her breast, her perky nipples sticking out. The left breast of the top had a pocket with a gold star on it. The auburn eyed beauty's orange hair was taken out of it bun and put into a high ponytail and a police cap cocked to the side. In Ichigo's hand she held a long, thin stick.

"So you're a policewoman today then, Ichigo?" The heir asked amused.

Ichigo didn't respond and reached for the lights dial on the wall and dimmed the lights. She sauntered towards him, a seductive smile playing on her lips.

"It's Officer Kurosaki to you."

Byakuya could feel him trousers tighten around him as she spoke.

"I have a few questions for you. If you resist then, I'll have to punish you. Severely."

He couldn't help but shuddered a little when she said the last part. All he knew was that he wouldn't mind whatever punishment she would give him. Ichigo plucked two sets of handcuffs from her back pocket, twirling them around her fingers.

"I can't have a criminal like you trying to escape, so I'm afraid I'd have to keep up chained up. Not that you'd mind."

The orangette shoved the powerful businessman down onto the mattress and crawled on top him. Hooking a side of each handcuff to his wrist, she locked the other ends to the headboard. As soon as she finished, she pushed herself off him and stood at the bedside and watched him, unmoving on the bed and him bulging erection straining in his slacks. She moved round to the foot of the bed creeping in between his legs. Ichigo sat on her knees and leaned forward, so her face was above his swelling.

"Have you been a good boy this week Byakuya-san?"

"Yes."

"I think someone's lying to an officer."

Rather than letting him answer, she gave him clothed member a light smack with the cane she was holding. The male flinched more out of unexpected pleasure than pain. Ichigo had to hold a giggle as he released a breathy groan.

"I'll ask you again, Byakuya-san, have you been a good boy this week?"

"No."

"No what?" Ichigo asked with another hit to him.

"No Officer Kurosaki." He said gritting his teeth.

"That's a good boy."

Shifting her body upwards, the orangette levelled her face with Byakuya's, pressing her lips lightly against his. He tried to deepen it but failure due to the fact that his hands were useless hanging above his head. She couldn't help but smirk at his efforts.

"Untie me now."

"No."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she latched her teeth onto his bottom lip, pull it into her mouth. Ichigo sucked hard, causing the man to jerk upwards. Releasing his lip, she moved back down his body. She reached over and grabbed his tie and wrapped the ends rounded her palm.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise."

"What―"

The rest of his sentence was muffed by the tie that she gagged him with. Grabbing his silky hair, she slipped it round making a loose knot, just for his comfort.

"Who would ever expect to see the Kuchiki Byakuya, CEO of the Kuchiki Corporation and Senbonzakura Limited, to be chained to a bed at the mercy of a mere woman? Where is your pride?"

The noble glared at her and fought the restrains holding him down. He refused to be taunted by a woman, especially this woman. He opened his mouth and swore profanities; however, they were all muffled by his tie. He honestly taught that it was going to be use to tie her down. Byakuya didn't know that this is what she meant by making him the submissive partner. But he, the man in charge of some of the most powerful organization in the world, would not be dominated.

Lifting his knee, he placed it in between her thighs against her private area. Moving his legs up and down, he started to stimulate her most sensitive part. A low moan escaped her lips as he shifted. The chocolate eyed girl grabbed onto his thigh and began to ride his legs. Byakuya smirked as he watched her lustful expressions, knowing that he had her under his grasp. The steel eyed male rubbed his knee faster and harder as she urged him on with the licentious sounds. As her breath turned into short pants, he knew she was close to snapping and giving into him. Except the second he thought that he had her, she was one step ahead.

"I think you deserve a pleasurable reward," she beamed, raising herself off his knee.

Leisurely, the orangette drew his shirt out his trousers and unzipped it. Ever so slowly, she tugged the piece of clothing downwards and threw it to the side. Trailing her soft small hands up his legs, Ichigo unfastened his shirt. Running her hands over his chest, she attached her mouth to his neck, licking and biting the junction where his neck them his shoulder. The man trembled at the sensual feeling spreading through his body. She created a path with her tongue down his torso, giving each of his packs well deserved attention. Shifting farther south, she paused right at the hem of his boxers. The brown eyed female bent her index finger under it and dragged the unnecessary article of clothing away.

Byakuya's length sprung into the air and smacked against his stomach. It wasn't very thick but it was indeed long. The head was swollen and red, leaking small globes of pre-cum. Ichigo blew lightly on the tip causing the man to shiver and moan submissively. Not allowing him to recover, she engulfed the head into her mouth. She held it and sucked gently on the tip. Releasing it back into the cool air, she ran her tongue along the underside of his dick making him bite back his grunts. Expertly, Ichigo nibbled it the straining skin. Before taking him back into her maw, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip; where she give the head small licks as if it were an ice-cream. She bobbed her head up and down while hollowing her cheeks.

He panted harshly through the fabric of the tie, completely dazed by the pleasure. Pleased by his reaction, the amber haired woman relaxed her throat, moving the raven haired businessman deeper into her orifice. Byakuya buckled his hips at the wonderful heat and moisture surrounding his sensitive organ. He kept his hips moving as she took more and more of him in and with what she couldn't fit in, her hands surrounded. The Kuchiki heir could feel himself reaching over the edge if she continued the way she was going.

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled off him, almost making the prideful man whine at the loss. Confused, he watched her slide off the bed. Winking at him, she lugged her shorts down to reveal her pussy, cleanly waxed apart from a thin line of orange curls that nestled above it. Her hands sneak round her back; bring down the zipper of the top, allowing it to fall and pool at her ankles. She skulked back to the bed and positioned her entrance right over his throbbing member. Leaning forward, she dug her hand under the pillows and pulled out a bottle of lube. Squeezing a generous amount onto her hand, she lathered up Byakuya at a snail's pace, torturing him.

Quickly, she pushed the small clasp freeing his hands, allowing him to yank away the gag from his mouth. He grabbed the back of her neck, crashing their lips together. His wet appendage entering her mouth instantly, mapping out every corner of her damp carven. Their tongues pressed against one another's, dancing privately. Byakuya tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. The need to breath overwhelmed them, causing them to break apart, panting unevenly.

The man let go of her head, instead placing them her hips. He grasped them as Ichigo raised them and impaled herself onto his erection. The unexpected swiftness, tightness and warmth of her core promptly drew a low groan from Byakuya. For a minute they sat completely still, too absorbed in the moment to do anything else. Clearing his mind faster, Byakuya lifted her hips before slamming them back down. The wave of pleasure shook her from her trance as she started to hoist herself on her own. She moved at a dawdling, agonizing pace making the friction between them even more wanting.

Not able to take the pace anymore, the Kuchiki head pushed the orangette onto her back. She instantaneously wrapped her legs around his waist as he piston in and out her tightness. Her back arched off the bed, as he continued his fast tempo. Her mouth hung a little open as she panted and rocked to his rhythm. The male bent his head and attacked her neck, drawing marks all over her jugular. Moving north, he captured she bruised lips again in another heated kiss. She screamed in his mouth as he hit her pleasure spot, sending her over the edge in pure bliss. Byakuya repeatedly hit her spot, loving every sound she made. Her insides convulsing and constricting around his dick as the desire intensified.

Byakuya knew he was near and so was she. Picking up the speed, he hammered harder and faster into her. Wanton moans fled Ichigo's mouth growing louder and louder with each thrust. The grip on her waist stiffened with each thrust, knowing full well it would leave a mark in the morning. With one last pound against her pleasure button, Ichigo's orgasm was triggered, hitting her hard, making her back arch completely off the bed as she screamed his name. The quivering of her insides brought Byakuya to his orgasm as she milked him dry, his seed filling her up to the brim.

Pulling out her filled entrance, he rolled over to left next to her. The pair lay side by side as they regained their breath. The grey eyed man glanced at the woman next to him through the corner of his eye. Her chest moved melodically as she breathed. The dim lights made the sweat coating her skin glittered. Her ginger hair surrounded her frame. He didn't know when or how her ponytail came out and at that moment he didn't care. She just looked stunningly gorgeous.

"That was amazing", she sighed.

"I know."

"Anyway, I should get going. I've got chores in the morning."

Ichigo pushed herself up into a sitting position and stretched her arms above her head. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Though, she wasn't exactly sure if she'd make it home in one piece, considering her physical and mental state. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she began to slide her body to the floor when she felt a strong grip on her forearm. Looking back perplexed at Byakuya's unusual action, all Ichigo did was cock her head to the side.

"Stay the night," was all he said.

"That'll cost you and extra 100,000 yen."

"Fine, now get back to my side."

"Are you sure? You already have to pay me 650,000 yen for the month. You seriously don't wanna add more to the bill, do you?"

"I don't care. Just get under the cover."

"Whatever. It's your money," she sighed. 'More for me anyway.'

She snuggled down next to the demanding, prideful businessman. He yanked the duvet over them, despite the fact that they were laying in a strange position on the bed. Byakuya wrapped his arm around her waist possessively, forcing her to rest her head on his chest. The action made her roll her eyes. He did this every time. She never understood why.

'Now I can go buy that new pair of shoes that went on sale this week,' she thought as she drifted into her dream world.

Once, her breathing had levelled out, Byakuya moved a piece of hair from her face and allowed a very small smile to ghost his lips.

"If only you weren't in this occupation then I would always have you by my side, Ichigo," he said before pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

****Thank you all for reading! I'd really appreciate if you leave helpful and constructive criticism to help. See you next time! (^ _ ^)/~~****


	2. Lovely to meet you

**Hello again! (^-^*)**

**Took me all day to get this finished only because of research and I kept getting distracted. There sadly isn't any sex in this chapter (T-T). But there will be in the next one. Anyway! On to Chapter 2!**

**I just realized that I had to check my email to see any alerts. I'm a bit slow at times. **

**Forgive me for not saying this earlier. ****m(_ _)m. ****I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added and is watching this story! **o(^^ )o ****ｏ****( ^^)o****

**It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you! **

**Warning: Sexual content (throughout the whole story), strong language, grammar (maybe a bit of spelling), maybe some OOCness as well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having lovely smex everyday.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

A loud knock echoed through the silent apartment. Grumbling could be heard from the outside as the person continued to knock rudely. After a minute or so, the door was opened to reveal a slim, lean man with long blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The man's green eyes flashed in annoyance but not for the loud knocking. The blonde wore a black suit trouser with a grey matching dress shirt. On his hand he wore stark white gloves that contrasted greatly with the uniform he wore. The shirt's first few buttons were undone exposing his flat hairless chest.

"Nnoitra-sama, how lovely of you to see this fine afternoon," the man said irritated.

"What crawled up your ass, Yylfordt?"

The man named Nnoitra pushed his way pass Yylfordt, making himself comfortable on the deep blue suede couch, placing his feet on the coffee table. He was tall, not the average tall but reaching almost 7 feet. To make his appearance even more bizarre he was thin but his size didn't stop him from packing quite a punch. He had long, smooth ebony hair that fell over the left eye, which concealed a white eye patch. His single violet eye scanned over the room and noticed that it was recently cleaned.

"I'm guess that bastard is still moping about in his bedroom?" Nnoitra yawned loudly.

"Jaegerjaquez-sama is refusing to even eat now. And I'm afraid that I can't spend all my time babysitting him."

"I can hear you Yylfordt, you fucking piece of shit!" A loud voice boomed from a room down the hallway of the loft.

"I'm grateful you can hear me clearly from under your blankets, now will you listen to me and get out of bed?" His only respond was the sound of some breaking. Most likely something expensive breaking. "Starrk-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, please do come inside."

"Yeah, thanks", Starrk replied lazily.

Starrk moved into the room and sat on the couch next to Nnoitra. He had long, wavy brown hair that just hit his shoulders. His grey eyes were winkled at the corners indicating the fact that he had just woken up. Along with his slightly crumpled lavender suit shirt and black slacks. He scrubbed his hands on his face and yawned as he slumped back into the sofa. Following the taller man's example, the steel eyed male put his legs on the table as well.

Ulquiorra gave Yylfordt a curt nod as he entered and stood next to the sofa the other two gentlemen were on. He wore his usual black suit with a silver shirt and green tie that matched his emotionless eyes. On his face he had two line tattoos had ran down from his eyes like tears. His jet black hair that just hit the nape of his neck with a few strands hanging on his face.

"When was the last time he came out of his room?" The emerald eyed man asked.

"A week ago when he realized that he needed to change his sheets and took a shower."

"He hasn't showered in a week?" Nnoitra interjected. "JAEGERJAQUEZ GO SHOWER YOU NASTY FUCKER!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF NNOITRA!" Was the only respond and the sound of something else breaking that he got.

"That's it!"

Nnoitra abruptly stood up and dashed down the hallway to the door at the end. Without warning, he flew the door open with a loud bam. As he was about the march in and give the man a piece of his mind, the state of the room captured his attention. Dirty clothes, empty pizza boxes and beer cans, broken glass covered the once white carpeted floor. A large white –well use to be white also- cat lay among the garage chewing on a piece of stale pepperoni pizza. The azure curtains were shut cloaking the room in darkness. The only source of light was from a laptop that sat on the desk on in the corner of the room that displayed iTunes. Curious about what was playing, Nnoitra walked over to the desk, while avoiding getting any shit on his new shoes. Lending down, he narrowed his patriarch eye reading the name of the album.

A second later, the echo of the dark haired man's manic laughter travelled throughout the apartment. Starrk sighed tiredly as he stood up and make his way to the bedroom with Ulquiorra following silently behind. Yylfordt shook his head before returning to the kitchen to finish up his cleaning. When the two males entered the room they immediately wanted to walk straight back out. The brown haired man covered his nose as he strolled over to the windows. Ulquiorra seemed to pale even more at the sight if that was even possible.

"Grimmjow please get out your bed. This isn't fun for any of us anymore", Starrk groaned.

He grabbed the fabric that prevented any trace light from entering and yanked them open. The bright, harsh rays of the sun blinded the occupants for the remove for a minute. Only now that they had lit up the area, they could see that the room was a lot worse off than in the dark. But the state of the room was nothing compared to the mess on the bed. It was stacked with covers that were stained with food and beer, littered with cat hair and smelt of sweat. In the centre of the king sized bed was a large lump and moved occasionally. Starrk unlatched the lock of the windows and opened them allowing fresh air in.

Ulquiorra strode towards the mattress and wrench the sheets off the hidden person. The man on the bed groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over his head. He wore grey sweats and a dirty red wife beater. His electric blue hair poked out from under pillow, showing how unkempt it was. He stretched out his long legs before curling him back up to his chest. No ever knew that the Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez could ever look so hopeless.

"Go the fuck away", he hissed from under the pillow.

"Don't be like that Grimm. We're here to help you. That's what good friends are for", Nnoitra said as he finally came down from his laughing high. "I mean, I won't tell anyone about the fact that you've been listening to 'World's Greatest Love Hits' for week straight!"

Then his fit of laughter went on a rampage once again. The teal haired male jumped and aimed his fist at the violet eyed man. Nnoitra dodged it effortless and smirked at the man.

"That's the bastard I know. Now come on. I'm hungry so let's go get some food."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Grimmjow have to let this go. No one is even talking about it anymore", Starrk declared.

"I don't care. My reputation is ruined because -"

"You're reputation is", Ulquiorra interrupted. "Not ruined. In fact you went home with another girl afterwards make you a badass according to the tabloids. You're not the first guy to be beaten in front of the media."

"I wasn't beaten Ulquiorra, let her win. I can't hit a female. If that bitch Harribel just didn't find out about me fucking Mila Rose then I won't be in this mess. I don't see why she got so pissed out about it anyway."

"Mila like a sister to Harribel and she knows you pretty well and could see that you were just playing mind games with her."

"I don't see why that's my fault. She came to me for sex. Or did she forget to tell Harribel that when I told her to fuck off?"

"Shit happens Grimm; now get your ass out of bed. I know a girl who will give you the greatest, most mind-blowing sex of your life", Nnoitra said while taking out his phone.

"I don't want any of your ugly ass whores."

"Don't call her that. She takes it rather offensively. Call her an escort instead. Plus she's the hottest babe I've ever been with. She looks like a fucking goddess."

"I know all your whores –I mean escorts- and none of them look like a goddess."

"That's because I never let you meet her. That's how special she is to me. Not only is she hot but damn she know how to work it. She can fuck you 36 ways from Sunday. Though she is very expensive and is always busy these days."

"Expensive? Busy? How many people go to her?"

"More than I know."

"What's her name?"

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Starrk and Ulquiorra said together.

"You guys know her?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well...Yeah. I've been with her a lot and no one comes close. I just saw her a few days ago", Starrk replied nervously almost as if embarrassed.

"Ulquiorra, I find it hard to believe that you've been with her as well."

"That is none of your business Jaegerjaquez. All I will tell you is that she is worth it."

"Now while you pussies go on and talk about useless shit, I'm gonna call her and find out when's she's free for you Grimm. Don't worry about the price; I'll pay for your first time because I'm nice like that."

"Put it on loud speaker, I wanna hear her voice."

"Fine whatever."

Dialling her number, the four men all stood around the phone in circle as they watched it ring. After a few seconds of ringing, the call was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pet."

"What the hell do you want Nnoitra?"

"Awww, Pet don't be like that to me. I missed you that's all."

"Yeah sure, seriously what do you want?"

"I was wondering when you are free next."

"This evening I'm free from 5."

"Great! I have a friend who really needs to get laid."

"Name."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Isn't that –Give me a minute. Just sign there. Because you have to and if you don't I'll stop coming to see you. We go through this every time, so I don't see why you have to ask me. Thank you for being a good boy, I'll give you something when I'm done on the phone. – Sorry about that, one of my clients. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez you said right?"

"That's the guy."

"Why does he need me? Doesn't that guy always have a fuck buddy around?"

"Things are complicated at the moment and he wants some mind-blowing sex, so called you."

"Why Nnoitra", Ichigo purred. "I'm flattered that you choose me."

All the men suddenly felt as if someone turned on a heater as their trousers tighten.

"It's good to see that you're still yourself Ichigo."

"Is that you Starrk?"

"Yes it is."

She laughed lightly. "Well I guess the whole gang is together right now then. If you're Nnoitra that must means that Ul-qu-oir-ra is there as well," She said playfully.

"I am here Ichigo-san", he replied.

"You've done this Emo bastard? As in for real?" Nnoitra shouted.

"Of course I have. I mean I'm the only female in the world you can make that stoic face of his change into such a lustful expression. Right?"

"Please refrain from talking about what we do in the bed to these animals."

"If you insist, but you haven't call me in a while so I'm a bit lone without you." Ichigo laughed to herself as she said this. "Anyway back to business, where am I meeting him?"

"How about that restaurant I took you to that one time Pet called Garra de la Pantera", Nnoitra said.

"Doesn't Jaegerjaquez-san own that restaurant?"

"He does, that's why it's the perfect place to meet. Plus it's going to be a different one from last time. I'll text you the details."

"Fine then. I'll be at Garra de la Pantera at 6:30 under the reservation name Jaegerjaquez. Make sure to inform them of my presence."

"It's a plan then. I'll be paying from you so I'll just transfer the money to your account."

"Aren't you the generous friend?"

"That I am Pet."

"Sure you are. Anyway I have to go, I need to finish with this guy then go home and get ready."

"Well, I'll see you later then Pet."

"See you round Nnoitra, Starrk, Ulquiorra...and Grimmjow", she said seductively then hung up.

A silence settled over the men as the disconnected tone rang throughout the room. Starrk yawned quietly behind his hand; Ulquiorra glanced at his watch for the time, Nnoitra stared down at the phone while perverted thoughts involving his Pet ran through his head. Grimmjow was glared at the floor before breaking the silence.

"How the hell did she know I was here?"

"Ichigo is very smart, don't be fool by her appearance or her line of work", Starrk replied as he kicked an empty can.

"Whatever. I need to get need for tonight. Yylfordt! Get your ass in here and clean my room! I'm going out later and when I get back the place better be done and you out of here! Understand?" Grimmjow shouted.

"Yes Jaegerjaquez-sama", Came the immediate answer. "What else do I have to fucking live for", he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo groaned as she unlocked the door to her loft. She was tired and sore from Byakuya's revenge that morning. She told him that he wouldn't like being the submissive partner but he was determined to prove her wrong because he was a Kuchiki and they had their bloody pride. When she woke up, she found her arms cuffed to the headboard and the raven haired male sitting at the edge of the bed typing on his laptop. When noticed she the orangette had awoken, processed to display his dominance until her until she nearly passed out.

"Where the hell does he get such a high sex drive?" She asked herself as she entered the kitchen.

"Maybe because he never gets laid unless it's you?"

"Shinji how many times have I told you not to enter my house?"

"Come on Ichi; don't be like that to me."

The orangette glanced at her friend standing in the doorway or the kitchen. Shinji Hirako had been Ichigo's closest friend since she was a child. They grew up together in Karakura due to the fact that their mother's are best friends. He was the only friend she had that knew about her real job. Shinji only knew because she told him, needing to confide it someone who wouldn't judge her. When she told him, all he did was laugh and say that it suited her very well. This resulted in a black eye. She would never let him know how much it made her happy to hear that.

Shinji and Ichigo had matching brown eyes but his were a bit lighter at times. He had jaw-length blonde hair with a fringe that stopped right over his eyebrows. He wore blue dress shirt with a striped yellow and green tie with brown trousers. He was always happy and most of the time his teeth showed when he talked. It was part of his charm as he told her once. She never did understand why he wore a tie with everything and was afraid to ask in case he decided to give her a lecture.

"I thought you'd be back earlier", he said grabbing a can of beer from the fridge.

"Why is there beer in the fridge?"

"I got bored of waiting so I when shopping and I cleaned a bit. You've got nothing in the house Ichi. Now answer the question."

"Thanks for that, I've been meaning to do it. It's just Byakuya being Byakuya."

"Uh-huh."

Ichigo got her own beer and downed half of it in one gulp. She burped very unlady-like, earning a nasty look for the blonde.

"So you wanna go out?"

"Sorry, I have a client tonight."

"You never take clients on a Friday evening."

"I know but this is a new client and his pretty damn famous and pretty damn rich."

"Really?" Shinji said curiously. It wasn't often that she got a new customer. "What's his name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? As in, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez founder and CEO of Pantera Inc. and Garra de la Pantera restaurant franchise?"

"That's the guy."

"His company Pantera Inc. has bases in over 100 countries. The Garra de la Pantera has been voted the best restaurant of the decade 7 times. Don't go on the date!"

"How long has he been in the game for?"

"Only 10 years. He started when he was 16, using his inheritance left to him by his grandfather to start up the company but he brought the building that the original Garra de la Pantera is first. When he was 21, he brought his father's company and merged it with his own and that how he got most of his influence. He can retire now and be okay for 2 life times."

"Is that right?"

This was one of the things she loved about Shinji. He always knew everything about everyone. He was a huge gossip although he hated to admit it. She could remember the time when she didn't even know who Kuchiki Byakuya was. She only found out that he was related to Rukia after 5 years of their friendship. She honestly thought that it was only a coincidence that they had the same name.

'What a fool I am at times.' Ichigo giggled to herself.

"Not only that Ichi but a week ago at this major fashion event in Tokyo –he models a lot you know- he was on the red carpet when famous super model Tia Harribel walks right up to him and kneed him and then repeatedly throws punches at him. The whole time he didn't even once fight back. Luckily she didn't hit his face because then he could have sued. His bloody face is insured did you know that? The whole thing was caught on tape. It was a live event!"

"Why did she do that to him?"

"Well apparently he was sleeping with this other super model named Franceska Mila Rose, who is like a sister to Tia. And then that bastard just told her to fuck off one day and she ran crying to Tia about it, so she decided to take action."

"Wow, that's pretty harsh of him to do", the brown eyed girl said indolently.

"That's the funny thing here! It's not exactly his fault! According to my sources Mila Rose went willingly to him and asked for sex!"

"Uh-huh, that's all well and good Shin but it's already 5 and I need to shower and get ready for tonight."

"Fine fine you buzz-kill. Let me pick you're outfit!"

"Don't you always?"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Garra de la Pantera was a middle sized restaurant despite how famous it was. The entrance of the restaurant was paved in white granite with the name written in black granite. The Maitre'd stood behind a white elm counter with a touch display on it. He wore a regular black tuxedo with a white panther on the breast pocket. Right beneath it was name tag. The walls were painted a warm brownish-orange with classic Spanish portraits hanging on them. The tables were all square covered by golden clothes with a small round scented candle in the middle. The cutlery was all silver with Garra de la Pantera engraved on the back. The chairs were all high back and black with the name on the legs as well. Plants scattered all across the room in every corner. On the far end on of the bistro instead of a wall it was large window that looked over Karakura town.

The bell of the door chimed as it opened. The Maitre'd glanced up at the sound and straight away stopped everything he was doing.

"Good evening Jaegerjaquez-sama", he said with a low bow.

Grimmjow walked towards him like he owned the place. In this case he did. He wore a white Brioni **(1) **suit tailor made just for him and his 6'3" frame with a black shirt and white tie. His striking blue hair was styled in its usual spiky way, plus he wore a stud on his left ear. On his wrist he had a white gold Milleret Men's XXL watch **(2)**. To complete his look he wore his favourite pair Lobb's shoes **(3)**.

"It's good to see you Dordoni." **(4)**

"It's been a while since you've been here."

"I know, just real busy with work."

"Let me take you to your table for the evening."

With a nod, they moved through the room causing many of the dinners to fidget and mutter. Dordoni pulled out the chair allowing his boss to sit.

"I'm expecting a guest with me tonight; make sure to let her through alright?"

"As you wish sir", with another bow he turned away.

"Bring a bottle of La Rioja **(5)** while you're at it."

Dordoni motioned another waiter to take care of the request and went back to his post. He looked down at his screen in confusion. His boss never brought anyone here. He preferred to eat alone. Shaking his head he decides it was best not to question his boss. The bell chimed again. He looked up and felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the woman.

"Good evening", the woman said.

"G-g-good evening ma'am, do you have a reservation?"

"I believe it's under Jaegerjaquez."

"Oh...w-well allow me to take you to him."

"He's already here?"

"Yes ma'am. He just arrived."

"I'll find him myself so don't worry."

With a small smile, the woman walked pass the Maitre'd and into the dining area. Dordoni's eyes following her every movement. But he wasn't the only one watching her, every eye in Garra de la Pantera was glued to her. Except Grimmjow's which were staring out the window at the scenery of Karakura at night. She stopped a few feet from the table, placing her hands on her hips and gave him a once over.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" She asked.

Grimmjow stood up, not taking his eyes away from the view.

"That's me. Who are...?"

His mouth went dry as he looked at the person. She was breath-taking. She wore a simple strapless white dress that stopped mid-thigh but had three transparent wavy layers that were different lengths. The front of the dress was short while the back was long, ending at her ankles. The woman wore silver strap heels with a charm anklet. A silver bracelet adorned her wrist while the opposite hand held a large rhinestone ring on her index finger. Her lips were full and pink, some her silky orange hair fall on her shoulders with rest on her back. Long crystal earrings hung down the side of her face.

"Lovely to meet you, Grimmjow. I'm Ichigo."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Notes time!**

**Brioni a designer brand that do tailor made suits that go from $4000 to $15000. So I thought that it was only natural that Grimmjow have one as well because he's such a badass!**

**Milleret Men's XXL watch I found randomly on the net and it cost $3195 retail. Again Grimm's a badass so he needs something expensive!**

**Lobb's or John Lobb Bootmaker is manufactures of very exclusive luxury brands of shoes for man and woman. **

**I'm not sure if many people remember Dordoni is the Privaron Espada that Ichigo fought.**

**La Rioja is a famous Spanish wine.**

**Thank you all for reading! Look out for the next chapter! See you next time! (^ _ ^)/~~**


	3. What was it that made her so special?

**Hello again! (^-^*)**

**My God! That was sure as hell a damn long chapter! Took me two days to write! As promised, there is love making in this chapter (^u^)**

**It's been a while since I updated this but it's because I have mock exams next week and I've been studying non-stop. So the next chapter probably won't be out until after I finished which is most likely the 24****th****.**

**I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites and is watching it! **Ｏ**(****)****Ｏ****. I'm glad you all enjoy it!**

**Oh and I forgot to put this in the last chapter but Garra de la Pantera means Claw of the Panther which is actually one of Grimm's attacks. The one where he shoots the barbs from his arm/elbow.**

**Warning: Sexual content (throughout the whole story), strong language, grammar (maybe a bit of spelling), maybe a lot OOCness from Grimmjow here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having lovely smex every day.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow's world completely went to a standstill. There was no way in hell that this woman was Ichigo. She looked like a…goddess. Exactly like what Nnoitra had said. The cyan eyed man couldn't help but smirk as thoughts of her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist and her voice moaning his name into the night. He admired how smooth and flawless her skin looked and the curves that defined her frame. They were begging to be tasted. The way her bizarre orange hair caressed her shoulders and her enchanting chocolate eyes, dancing with fire, made her even more appealing to look at. But it wasn't her looks that captured him entirely; it was the air of confidence that commanded every eye in the room to watch her. Something strange twitched in his chest.

"You're Ichigo?" He said.

"That's what I said", she replied.

"Take a seat then", he ushered her to the chair. "I rather we get dinner over with quickly."

Giving the powerful businessman a small smile, Ichigo took the offered seat and kicked off her shoes. It had become a habit of hers to do so. Also because the heels she had on were too tight. She didn't understand why Shinji had brought a size smaller pair of shoes for her and expected her to where them. Grateful to the long tablecloth, she rubbed her sore feet together. She glanced up to notice that her partner of night was talking to the Maitre'd and a group of waiters. They all bowed before dashing off into different direction. As he came back to her, Ichigo couldn't help be stare at the man. He was by far more attractive in real life. And his voice was a deep and rich. She wanted nothing more than to listen to it all day.

'Stop Ichigo! You sound like a stupid teenage! Focus on work!' She told herself.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting my dear, I just had to sort out some stuff."

"I don't mind."

"Order whatever you like, everything here is good."

"I'm sure it is."

Picking up her menu that was already there before she came, she scanned over the appetizers and decided to skip them. Not because she wasn't hungry, she was ravenous. Thanks to a certain Kuchiki she hadn't been able to eat all day. The reason she wanted to spend less time eating was that she wanted to leave the restaurant as soon as possible and see if Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was really the Sex God that every woman made him out to be. While she scanned through the 'Main Courses', a waiter appeared with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured the chilled, crimson wine into both glasses then placed the liquor in wine chillers bucket with the restaurant name and panther logo on it.

"Are you ready to order Ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have the seafood paella."

"Jaegerjaquez-sama?"

"I'll take the Arroz Abanda."

"Right away Jaegerjaquez-sama", with bow he ran off toward the kitchen.

"Jaegerjaquez-san, excuse if I may be rude asking you this but, why is it that the name of the restaurant and its logo every where?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her question. "You could say that I like people to know what I have. It's my quiet way of boasting."

All she did was nod as she took a sip of wine. He was a lot more behaved that Shinji told her when as she got dressed.

"So tell me about yourself Ichigo."

"Jaegerjaquez-san, this is business. You don't need to know anything about me."

"Well that's true I suppose but do you really want to have a silent dinner? But if that is what you insist, I won't complain."

"Who knew you could respect a woman's wishes Jaegerjaquez-san."

"I'm a lady's man after all, it's my job too. And drop the formalities; just act like you're with a friend or something. Just call me Grimmjow."

"If you insist Grimmjow", she laughed.

It was a surprised him that she was laughing. She was holding her side, letting herself loose. Her hair swaying back and forth as she tried to gain composure. Grimmjow was completely thrown off by her. She looked even more stunning. She was much more interesting than he originally thought.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I didn't mean you laugh" The orange head said as she calmed down.

"It's alright. I'm glad that I amuse you."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's not that, it's just…you're not what I expected."

The statement caused the orangette to double up again, even louder than before. The other diners threw disapproving glances in their direction, informing the waiters to tell them to keep quiet. Ichigo gripped the table as she slid slightly from her seat.

"Let me guess", she said in between laughs. "You expected some heavy make-up, bleached blonde with fake tits in a slutty little black dress. I bet you also expected me to lean across the table and say, 'I want your sausage in my beagle'".

At that, Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle as well. Not only because of her little joke but the sound of her laugh was enough to make anyone laugh. A nearby waiter who overheard the comment snorted behind his glove. A few customers upset with the constant noise paid their bill and left the restaurant piqued. As the two began to relax, the conversation between them flowed easily. They stayed clear of personal things by chatting about music, movies and world affairs.

A little after, the waiter returned with their food. The scent of paprika and garlic of the paella assaulted her sense of smell. Ichigo immediately dug in, throwing pieces of shrimp into her mouth. Grimmjow stared amazed that she didn't care what he would think about her eating style. He dug into his food however with a bit more grace because he had a reputation to up hold.

Ichigo felt unbelievably comfortable around Grimmjow. He wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. He knew how to take a joke and she liked that. She was never able to laugh around Byakuya, him being all stoic most of the time.

"Grimmjow, please excuse me but was your dream always to own a huge company? I mean you say it all the time on television but I was only wondering."

Taken back by her sudden personal question, he sipped his wine as he thought.

"Just between you and me, it was never my dream."

"Really? Then why do you?"

"When I was about 10, I dreamed of being a painter. But my father wouldn't allow it. I was supposed to take over his company so he made sure that my painting was only a hobby. After a while, I put that dream aside and focused on a new one, starting my own company so I would not be in my father's shadow. And that's the story of my life by the way", he cracked a grin before drinking his wine.

"But you're father no longer has any control over you so why don't you just go ahead with your dream of being a painter."

Grimmjow choked lightly on the dark liquid. He stared at the orange haired woman who was gazing out the window. How could someone think like that? Why didn't he think like that? Why did this woman know what he wanted to do? Why was his heart beating rapidly?

"Do you have a dream, Ichigo?" He asked after a moment.

The mocha eyed girl turned her gaze on to him. The businessman's eyes grew slightly big at the pained emotion swimming within her orbs. They become glossy with repressed tears as both of them continued to stare at each other.

"Let's go."

Grimmjow stood up and offered her his hand in a sudden action. Taking it cautiously, Ichigo slipped her heels back on while a waiter cleared up their plates. Not letting her go, he stalked through the restaurant giving a brisk nod to Dordoni. Stepping out the main entrance a sleek, black Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 sat waiting for them.

Unknown to both of them, a dark haired man sitting alone in the corner of the restaurant watched their every move. From the time Ichigo arrived to their hasty departure.

"Get in."

The aqua haired male commanded as he went to the driver's door but not before opening the passenger door for his mistress of the night. Seeing that Ichigo had closed her door, the engine revved to life, peeling out the small driveway. The Gallardo roamed quickly down the streets of Karakura. Only the purr of the car could be heard in the car. The silence was almost deafening for the young woman. She'd felt such tension between her and a client. Not long later, the man pulled into the garage of a set of incredibly expensive condos. He killed the vehicle without a word and exited. She did the same. He waited for her near an open elevator with a large mirror on the back wall and a metallic floor. Upon entering, she noticed that there was only one button and a card slot. The ride up was just a quiet. The door sounded a soft ping as they reached the destined floor. She didn't have much time to take in the contents of his home when he called her out.

"If you need some time to prepare anything there is a guest room on the right at the start of the hallway. My room is the one at the end", he said in a monotone.

As he spoke, she couldn't help but think of Ulquiorra.

"I have nothing to prepare, but I'll leave something on the coffee table in the living room for you to sign when we're done."

"Fine."

She watched as he went into the room and pushed the door close slightly. Remaining where she was for a second, she moved over to the small table and lifted her foot to rest on it. Folding material of the dress up, she pulled free a small leather bound book. Opening it to the marker, the orangette placed it down and headed to the bedroom.

Sliding opening the doorway, she glanced around the room and saw he wasn't in the area. A light coming from what she believed to be the bathroom. Kicking the only exit shut as well as her shoes, she walked to the edge of the bed. Slowly as if unsure, the coffee eyed girl removed her earrings not wanting them to be ripped out by mistake. Her thoughts began to drift to whether or not Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez really was the Sex God that everyone made him about to be. Was he really the man who could give unbelievably, mind numbing pleasure that would render a woman unconscious?

Ichigo was brought sharply out of her musings when a pair of soft lips pressed against her neck and large hands wrapped her stomach, caressing her waist tenderly. A small gasp came from her as his hot tongue trailed to her pulse point and sucked on it. Her hands made their way to backwards to his lock and knotted them as his attack on her neck went unbroken for air. Both his own hands moved repeatedly up and down her curvy figure in a seductive manner, occasionally allowing his fingertips to brush lightly on her inner thigh. The orangette tilted her head to the side to give him more access, which he gratefully accepted with a quiet groan. While one hand ran along her outline, the other travelled to her back and dragged the zipper of the dress down leisurely allowing it to fall off her frame. Not missing a beat, he unclipped her black lacy bra tossing it against the wall.

Finally releasing his hold on her, Grimmjow spun her to face him. They watched each other without moving. She stood in only her underwear, a deep blush highlighted on her cheeks and desire filled eyes begging for more. He stood in only his trouser, no shirt, short breaths sounding within the area and his eyes wanting nothing more than to grant her wish. Eternity seemed to have passed as they regarded the other, wondering if this was right. But this ended as quickly as it started.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo called out.

He pushed her down on the bed with no warning and climbed on top of her. Starting at her neck, he created a path of butterfly kiss to her breasts. Ghosting his breath over one of her caramel nubs, he made her shudder. Enjoying her reaction, the teal haired man's wet appendage peaked out from behind his full lips and licked her. She whimpered softly at the wetness, before he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Rolling it with his tongue, drawing low moans. Ichigo crossed her arms in front of her eyes as a single hand tugged at her underwear while it stroked the smooth skin of her legs.

Once Grimmjow got the article of clothing out the way, he released her nipple and moved off the bed. Standing at the end, he hastily discarded his lasting clothing. Crawling back up her, she could feel the heat from his pulsing, erect length. His fingertips dragged up her body starting at her toes. Ichigo fidgeted the closer he got to her face until they skimmed over the some patch of orange hair at her crotch producing a violent flinch. He smirked at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Ichigo", he said in a pleasure laced tone.

She whined in respond, not only from the tone but his erection pressing against her inner thigh, very close her privates.

"Look at me."

"No…" She voiced childishly.

Straddling her, the sapphire eyed male gripped her arms and removed them from her face to look at her. He felt something stirred in his loins as well as his chest. Ichigo's blush was as vibrant as her namesake. It was dusted across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, giving her a very innocent façade. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from all her attempt to keep her moans in. But it was she eyes that captivated him. They were half-closed fogged with lust and desire, crystal droplets of tears in the corners. She was by far the most alluring, mysterious and stunningly beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

He bent forward, licking the tears while holding her down to stop her from moving away. He moved his lips to her, where they hovered above as he thought of the implications of a kiss. He knew from the second he saw her; she would be the woman to make him lose his mind. He knew that just one kiss would keep make him hers. Even if she didn't know it. Grimmjow stared into her chocolate orbs, considering his opinions. What was it that made her so special? He'd been with countless women but had never acted this way with any of them. Why was his heart thundering in his chest from just looking at her? It was puzzling. It was driving him mad.

Ichigo didn't know why his man made her feel like a virgin getting ready for the first time. This man did something to her no one had ever done. She wasn't sure what it was. But what she did know was but a sick part of her liked it too much. She wanted nothing more than to have him kiss her. The orangette didn't care if they didn't have sex. It meant nothing at that moment. A simple brush on the lips would be enough to satisfy her. Ichigo could see the inner debate in his mind at what to do. He must have felt the same way, if no then why was he treating her like a precious doll? Grimmjow wasn't treating her like some whore the way the other men did. It was confusing. It was driving her insane.

"Kiss me Grimmjow", her voicing coming out in an unintentional silky purr.

"I can't", his own, raw with overwhelming emotions.

She knew he would say that. However, being the kind of girl was, she wouldn't stop until she got it.

"Please."

"No."

"Please…Grimmjow…Just a light one…"

"Fuck Ichigo, don't do this to me!"

Letting his hold on her arms loosen, she cupped his face in her palms. They glimpsed into the other's eyes, clouded with everything from passion to regret. Grimmjow placed his hands on top of hers, holding them. He felt like such a masochist for all the pain he was putting himself through. And all for this woman who is supposed to mean nothing to him. A woman he hadn't even known for five hours.

Dropping his hands, he used them to cup her face gentle and tilt it up to him. Only a short light one, he promised himself. He pressed his own to hers delicately. At that moment, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lost all the self control he maintained over the years. His tongue forced its way in to her mouth and mapped out her moist den. Her fingers weaved in his hair, pressuring it down, trying to deepen it. Their slick muscle wrapped around each other, feeling the other out. Their teeth clashing together, the need for air long forgotten. It was hot, wet and passionate.

Using his knees, he lifted his hips and parted her legs. They instantly locked around his waist, exposing her most private area to him. Aligning himself with her entrance, he nudged her faintly causing her to moan into the kiss. She was soaked from what he could tell. How did he not realise it earlier? Ever so slowly, he applied pressure to her core as he slide inside her. Breaking from the kiss, she half-moaned half-screamed at the intrusion. He was larger and thicker than she expected. Grimmjow continued to move forward until he was fully seated. He was also very long, she gathered as of the amount of time it took him to completely enter her.

"Ichigo", he groaned. "You're too fucking tight."

Grimmjow drew himself out and drove back in steadily. He knew that if he went fast and hard then he would come in seconds. Her tightness, the heat from her core and the euphonious sounds she made, they were killing him. Ichigo pulled him into another fiery kiss just like the last. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he moved. The tantalizing pace was causing some much sexual tension between them that it was so thick it suffocated them in endless desire. Grimmjow grinded on to her, rubbing a certain bundle of nerve, her body shiver in respond. Continuously he racked pure pleasure through her. In return, the orangette's insides clenched around him, drawing him closer and closer to his release.

"G-G-Grim-m-m-jow. I'm close."

"So am I, Ichi."

At that point, the blue haired man picked up his pace and rammed into the brown eyed woman hard and fast. Striking her pleasure point at each thrust, he took his own from her arousing cries. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Beads of sweat rolled off their bodies. He clasped her hips and steadied himself as he plunged back and forth into her lustful warmth.

"Fuck! I need to be deeper into you", he growled.

Shifting his hand quickly to her mid back, he pulled her up and on him. He lend back so that he was seated on the bed so that her legs were still around his waist and she was sitting his dick. She grabbed the back of his head again, instead of connecting their lips, they entwined their wet organs. Saliva rolled down each of their chins. Blue on brown eyes focusing on the other, blocking out the world around them. His hands already back on her hips, sucking his formidable member in and out of her addictive warm.

"GRIMMJOWWW!" She screamed as her orgasm hit.

Her vision went white as she hit entered euphoria. Her walls clamp together around him, milking out an orgasm. He literally roared her name as his hot, white seed filled her to the brim. It was the most mind-blowing experience he'd ever had with someone. Ichigo never thought that she would ever achieve an orgasm that nearly made her pass flat out. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to go another round with her, but his body told him otherwise. He never thought that he would get tired after one round. Normally he could go up to six rounds a night. The same was said from the amber haired female.

He lowered her down onto the bed, slide out of her and walked over to the bathroom. Pulling one of the hand towels off the rack, he ran it under the tap and wrung it. Going back into the main room, the man spread the woman's legs apart and wiped away the semen. When he finished, he threw the dirty cloth on the carpet and slipped back on the bed. Grimmjow enveloped her in his arms and pulled her securely into his chest. As she came down from her high, he pulled the duvet over them. Her arms sandwiched between their bodies. Ichigo glanced up into deep sea blue eyes.

A nearly invisible smile graced his lips, which he pressed his lips onto hers. It was different from the others. The kiss was still as passionate as before, but it was slow and sensual.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Stray rays of sunlight slipped past the curtain and hit the blue haired man's face. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and was about to shout for Yylfordt when he felt a small warmth in his arms. Looking down, he noticed the stunning orange head from the night before. All the memories of what happened rushed back to him, an erection already coming to life at the thoughts. He hurriedly willed it away in order not to wake her up. He didn't want to know what would happened if he woke her up for something like morning sex. He wasn't exactly sure if she was into that. He propped himself up on one arm and rested his face in his palm as he watched her sleeping form.

Her blazing ginger mane was sprawled out behind her with a few strands falling along her cheek. Her naturally long eyelashes lay on the top of her cheekbone like a powder. Her bruised lips were parted a little as she breathed in and out, the tip of her tongue almost visible. Her cute button nose would scrunch up every now and then in what he believed was disgust. He chuckle to himself when he noticed her eyebrows were pinched together in a softly scowl. He really wanted to know what she was dreaming about. Her legs were in between his and her chest covered by the sheet was pushed up onto his. The woman moulded perfectly into to him. As if she was made especially for him.

Carefully, he removed himself from her. Strolling to his closet in all his glory, he picked a pair of navy blue sweat pants and put them on. Grabbing an old shirt and basketball shorts, he closed the door and placed them on the end of the bed for her. Grimmjow pulled opening the bedside drawer; he wrote a short note on a paper then left it on his pillow for her to see then left the room.

A grin spread over his lips as he thought of the sleeping beauty. He would make her some coffee and then take her out for breakfast. He knew a café not far. He shivered a little when his bare feet made contact with the cold wooden floor. But he knew that it's wasn't just the floor. Those thoughts had never entered his mind with other women. What the hell made her so special? The aqua eyed male poured the beans into the grinder and added the hot water. At the fridge, he noticed a note from Yylfordt.

'_Jaegerjaquez-sama, I received a call from Nnoitra-sama saying that I shouldn't come in until noon. Please treat your female guest with respect. Yylfordt_.'

"For once that tall bastard got something right."

Waiting for the coffee to be finished, he remembered Ichigo telling him something about the coffee table in the living room. Leaving the kitchen, he moved into the living room and saw an open booklet on the surface. Picking it up, he read the small note at the top while walking back into the pervious room. He took a pen out the magnet pot for the fridge and signed at the bottom. Grimmjow tossed it on the island in the centre. The pages of the black book changed as it landed. As he returned, the bright colours of the page caught his attention. Peering down at it, he scanned the content. His eyes widen in anger. Swiftly picking it back up, he went from page to page, seeing the same thing with different signatures, although many of them were repeated. His anger grew to unimaginable rage. He returned to his page saw the number at the top.

"100"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The orangette moaned softly as she stretched in the comfy king-sized bed. She felt completely refreshed from the nights activates. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Grimmjow wasn't there. She could still smell his musky aroma on the sheets. She cuddled down into the cover and sighed. She could remember everything despite being in intoxicated state of bliss that he put her through. Ichigo even recalled falling asleep as he gave her that last kiss. It hurt a little to know that he had just left her there, but she was only being paid for this.

Sitting up, Ichigo spotted a message on the pillow. Picking it up, a small smile graced her face.

"_Morning Ichi. I put some of my old clothes at the end of the bed for you to change into…Last night was something that words can't describe. I want to see you again."_

She folded the note and put on the clothes provided to her. She put the note into the pocket of the short and jolted down her own message on a fresh paper. She looked at the carpet and saw that none of her stuff where there. A bit perplexed, she left the room and made her way down the hallway. The scent of coffee filled her senses. She really needed a cup. As she were about to turn into the kitchen, a shock of blue caught her eye on the couch. Grinning happily, she crape up behind him and locked her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck then nibbled on it lightly.

"I thought you'd left for work", she said.

No response came from the man. He remained still, not even a sound. Drawing back, Ichigo moved around to the front of him.

"Grimmjow?"

His eyes were narrowed dangerously, darken with crazed wrath. Flinching, the mocha eyed woman took his face into her hands.

"Grimmjow?" She called again. "What's wrong?"

The next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor, her hands stinging. The teal haired business man stood by the sofa, glaring down at her.

"What the fuck?" She shouted.

"That should be my line _**you fucking slut**_."

"What?" A sharp pain hit her chest.

"I read your little _**whore**_ book here", he jeered waving the small book in his hand. "There are a lot of powerful men in here. It could cause the downfall of them all if it got to the media."

She remained quiet. Confused at why he was doing this.

"You've slept with quite a number here and I'm lucky Mr. 100. I expected Nnoitra here but Aizen Sosuke? Do you really _**fuck **_anything with money? I feel so nasty that I was inside your _**slutty vagina**_."

The confusion disappeared and pure hatred took its place.

"Excuse me?" She yelled. "You think because you're Grimmjow _**Fucking**_ Jaegerjaquez that you can talk to me little I'm nothing more than trash?"

"_**You are trash**_. You're a _**whore**_. You sleep with men for money. I guess your typical story for all this shit would be that your dad raped you and your _**fucking tramp **_of a mother did nothing so you decided that sex for money would help mend your damn―?"

The end of his sentence was cut off as her fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. He swore loudly and gripped his face. Glancing up, he expected to see her in tears but was surprising disappointed. Her face was masked with everything from disgust to pity, all pointed towards him.

"Maybe you forget this you fucking jackass but _**you called me**_. _**You paid me to sleep with you**_. You're no better than any other of these guys. You think you can talk crap about my family and expect me to just take it because you have money? _**You know nothing about me**_ and why I'm in this profession. I didn't grow up in a rich family and have people at my beck and call. Some of us had to go throw hardships. Insult me all you want but if you ever say something about my mother _**I will kill you.**_ I hope you go fuck yourself Grimmjow."

Ichigo snatched the book off the floor and saw her things in a plastic bag by the door. She seized the bag and yanked the door open. It slammed ferociously closed, the hinges rattling in response. Silence echoed throughout the condo. He didn't move for a few moments then stood up and went to his room. Releasing his jaw, he picked up the paper on his pillow.

"_Grimmjow (^^). Thanks for the clothes. I'll find away to return them to you. How about the next time we meet? Here's my number xxx-xxx-xxx. Call me anything. Last was also…special to me."_

Realisation dawned on him when he realised what he just did. Jealousy was something he'd never experienced before. And now, he lost something he just found out that was important to him. The rage from earlier came crashing back down on him, this time for a different reason. Grimmjow large hand smashed against the bedside light, sending it shattering on the floor. He grabbed the drawer and picked it up and tossed it across the room. It broke on impact with the wall. Gripping the side of the bed, he used all his strength and flipped it over. The bed hit the windows, demolishing them instantaneous. He pressed his back to the wall the slide down. His hands threaded in his hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo ran through the streets. The angry tears she'd wish to spill just wouldn't. She couldn't understand why he said that. She thought he was…she thought he was different. Was she the only one who felt a connection? She knew it wasn't allowed because he was a client but…She couldn't help it. Maybe all of this was just a spark of the moment kind of thing.

The orangette slowed down into a walk until finally stopping altogether. She suddenly felt really stupid for not listening to what Shinji told her before leaving.

'_Ichi, Grimmjow is really bad news"_

"_You've already told me that Shin."_

"_I know but he's made countless women fall in love him in just one night. He's a renowned heartbreaker. I just want you to promise me that you'd be careful okay?"_

"_I promise. I always am after all."_

Ichigo hadn't seen the blonde so seriously about something in a long time. She knew she should have listened when he told her not to go. Now she only has to blame herself for this mess she created.

"Ichigo?" A familiar male voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You're…"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**I feel bad that I made Grimm such an asshole to Ichi it just had to be! Don't hate me for it please!**

**But anyway…who is this guy that she meets? Even I don't have the answer to that question. I want to introduce a new male character into the plot. Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Apart from Shirosaki who already has his part. Maybe he'll come later near the end of the next chapter. Hmmmmm…**

**I'm looking for a beta so if anyone's interested PM me.**

**Thanks for reading! Look out for the next chapter!**** See you next time! (^ _ ^)/~~**


	4. First Grimmjow and now them?

**Okay so I know that this chapter is way overdue but I had a few problems with it and such other personal things that I've had to deal with.**

**Anyway, there might be some confusing moments in this chapter that will be properly explained in the following chapters. If things are beyond confusion feel free to ask me even if it is spoilers. It is also un-beta-ed because ****Cambria-Aire, my beta has disappeared so once she returns I'll re-upload this. **

**Warning: Sexual content (throughout the whole story), strong language, grammar (maybe a bit of spelling), maybe a lot OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having lovely sex every day. Orihime and Ulquiorra would have been together by now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo's body trembled slightly at the sight before her. She knew that voice all too well. The voice which haunted her dreams. Her eyes roamed over the man's short, thorny dirt blond hair. A black eye patch covered his right eye and his only visible brown one gleamed in happiness and relief. A diagonally upwards turquoise tattoo ran from his right jawbone, stopping just before his nose. The man wore a white V-neck shirt with black jeans and grey high-tops. A set of white Skull Candy headphones sat around his neck, the wire trailing down to the left pocket of his trousers. The blond had a dark indigo messenger bag hanging off his broad shoulders.

"Ichigo…Is that really you?" The man asked hope laced his voice.

The orangette couldn't answer. Her mouth was suddenly dry; her tongue was plastered to the roof.

"You look amazing. You grew your hair out just like you always wanted too. It was so short before. Wow…I mean you look so different but in a good way. You're still very beautiful. You've grown up so much. I can't believe I'm seeing you again after all these years. It's been 5 years hasn't it? Time really does fly doesn't it? Ha-ha! Sorry I'm rambling on aren't I? Old habits die hard I guess?" The man scratched the back of his head laughing at his own silliness.

They both stood for what seemed like hours in silences, regarding each other. Finally the blond took one long stride forward, gulfing Ichigo in his arms. They locked around her neck, drawing her into his firm chest. He buried his nose in her hair and tightened his grip. He smelt the watermelon shampoo she used and smiled the familiarity of it. She had used it back then too. Old habits really did die hard. Her amber locks were still as soft as silk, her body still fit perfectly against his.

Ichigo's heart threatened to break out her ribcage. The scent of the ocean filled her nostrils; it was the same as back then. He constantly smelt like sea no matter what. It was refreshing and relaxing. He'd grown so much taller; she only reached his nose now. His body was warm, it had always been. Even with his short hair, he was still the man she knew back then. She raised her arms to wrap around his back when her blood ran cold.

"I'm glad you're safe."

Memories rushed back to her like a flood. The sight of his bloody smiling face was thrust into the front of her mind. The orangette gripped the sides of his shirt and threw him off her. She gave her attention to the ground, orange locks shielding her eyes. Confusion clouded his face as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Slowly, he lifted his hand stretched it out towards her. His fingertips grazed her chin as he tried to take hold of it. She flinched violently, his hand dropped to his side. Pain carved its way to his face as his hand balled into a fist, shaking with rage.

"Why can't you forgive yourself?" He said quietly.

"Tesra…you know I can't", a small sob came from her.

Ichigo tightened her hold on her bag and dashed passed the man. She hoped never to see him again. She hoped that she wouldn't have to see that smile that she once loved so much. 5 years she'd spent avoiding him, only to have him appear when she was at her weakest. He wanted her to forgive herself for what happened long ago. She couldn't. Not with the evidence of it that would be there with him the rest of his life. The coffee eyed girl could only pray as the tears escaped her that they would never have to meet again.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Tesra remained where the orangette had left him. His gaze followed her until she disappeared round the corner. After all this time of searching for her, he felt almost content with life. All that was left for him to do was make Ichigo his again. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. When he held her, he could smell a man on her. Did she have a boyfriend? He knew that it would bring a lot of complications but she was supposed to be with him. That's the way things should be.

He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out an iPhone. He pressed the centre button and the screen flicked to life. The wallpaper was of him when he had much longer hair that just brushed in between his shoulder blades. Here, he didn't wear an eye patch. Pressed right against his cheek was an amber haired female with her shoulder length hair tied loosely. She wore a large smile and her eyes were focused on the man next to her instead of the camera. The blond stared at the picture whenever she crossed his mind. It was the last photo they'd taken together before the incident.

The vibrating of the phone drew him from his thoughts. He glimpsed at the caller ID and sighed. If he let the call go, then the man's short temper would surely get him later. Plus he wouldn't call him on his day off if it wasn't of any importance. Shaking his head, he knew that the man would call him to come over and pick up the television remote even if it was only a metre away from him. With a dull sigh, he slid the answer button.

"Tesra get your ass over to that bastard's home. Yylfordt called and said this time he needs your help to clean up the mess. I'll see you in a few."

"Yes Nnoitra-sama."

The blond disconnected the call and gave the photo on his phone one last long look before he set off to see Yylfordt. A little smile formed on his lips as the orange haired woman popped back into his mind.

"Wait for me Ichigo. We'll be together again soon. That I promise you."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Tesra entered the loft without knocking. He immediately spotted Yylfordt exiting the kitchen with an empty garbage bag. He dropped his messenger bag in the floor by the door and made his way to the man. The blond with longer haired wore his usual dark trouser but instead of a dress shirt, he had on a loose plain brown T-shirt. His hair was tied up into a bun and with a banner covering the top half of his head.

"Thanks for coming Tesra", the taller blond said with a smile.

"No problem", the other replied pushing his sleeves up. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't exactly know everything but from what I do know is that Jaegerjaquez-sama had a guest last from what Nnoitra-sama told me. I arrived earlier than I was told to because I was slightly worried and found the place unusually quiet. My first thought was that the woman killed him but when I entered the master room, it was completely destroyed. I think you should see it for yourself."

"So where is your boss?"

"He's in the guest room with your boss, Ulquiorra-sama, Starrk-sama and surprisingly my idiotic brother."

Tesra chuckled at the bitter tone when the other blond mentioned his brother. Their sibling rivalry was quite a show only when you didn't have to pick sides.

In the guest room, the blue haired CEO was seated on the floor with his back against the glass veranda door. The other occupants of the room sat on chair in a semi-circle of around the man. They all wore scowls, even the usually emotionless green eyed male. Said male wore dark grey jeans with a red button up shirt and white jacket. His back was straight against the chair back and his legs together with a laptop on his thighs as he calculated the damages that were caused.

Starrk and Nnoitra sat in the same manner with the chair facing the wrong way and their arms resting on the top on the chair back. The ebony haired male gripped the sides of the seat, his nails digging into the wood. Instead of a white eye patch he wore a violet coloured one that matched his V-neck tee. His long legs with partly covered by distressed stone-washed jeans. His locks hung down the side of his face giving him a more menacing appearance. Starrk was dressed completely opposite to his friend and was dressed in a black dress shirt and white trousers. The man's normally lazy eyes were wide open and one would think at with his sharp eyesight, he could see air.

Yylfordt's younger brother Szayel Aporro Granz was the complete opposite of him. The man had shoulder length cotton candy pink hair and intelligent yellow eyes that were always hidden behind his bone white glasses. He was almost the same height as his brother if not a few inches shorter. He had on an ashy coloured turtle neck with brown trousers. In his lavender gloved hands was a silver iPad.

Grimmjow wore nothing but a pair of stained and ripped navy sweats. The shirt was long discarded when he flipped out. His cyan locks were flaked in every direction while his fingers gripped them tightly. The man's head was between his knees that were bent up to meet his face. His rippling muscles were tensed and locked in place. This powerful man looked like nothing more than a broken, pathetic animal.

"You know Grimmjow", Nnoitra spat. "Sometimes I honestly believe that you intentionally want to make you're already pitiable life even more pitiable."

The man on the ground didn't budge but his breathing turned into an irregular pant.

"For once I agree with Nnoitra", the other ebony haired male said, his eyes not leaving the computer screen. "Why would you even say something like that to someone you don't even know? This is honestly a new low even for you."

"You've watched enough damn movies to know that females in that profession always have an unpleasant story to why they do what they do. That doesn't fucking mean you go around like the fucking jackass you are and bring it up. Does your stupidity have no bounds?" The tall man sneered.

None of them expected what happened next when the man on the fall lunged forward, his fist connecting with the side of Nnoitra's face. The taller male fell back onto the carpet as laughter erupted from him. He didn't even bat an eyelash as his own fist slammed into Grimmjow's gut, sending him right back to his place on the floor. Nnoitra wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his lip, kicked the chair back up and sat down.

"You call that a punch Jaegerjaquez? Don't tell me that you've gone all soft on me now."

"Go fuck yourself bastard", Grimmjow spat rubbing his stomach before he curled back into a ball.

"I'm ashamed of you Grimmy-chan", the pinkette laughed.

"Ichigo was only doing her fucking job Grimmjow. And now she might not want to see any of us because you're fucking insecurities. I don't give a fucking shit about the fact that you were jealous over the simple piece of information she'd been with other men. She is a fucking escort, in case you forgot. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have bloody shot Nnoitra to death before he could have opened that mouth of his", Starrk said in a calm yet dangerous voice.

Everything in the room came to an abrupt standstill. They all knew that the brunette never swore unless he was unbelievably pissed off. None of the males had seen him this angry since Nnoitra taught his younger sister, Lilynette, about sex when she was 10. That was 6 years ago. An evil intent radiated off his body, his hands twitching to grab the silver twin pistols stationed above his rear. The cerulean eyed male glanced up to meet the grey eyes watching him. Slowly, he uncurled himself and stretched out.

"I'm sorry", Grimmjow mumbled.

Starrk's eyes soften and a small lazy smile graced his lips. "I'll talk to her for you only this once but if you mess up again then I'll kill you."

"Sorry to interrupt this gay fluff here but I got a piece of information here", Szayel said in a sickeningly sweet yet condescending tone.

"Then spit it out you fucking fairy", Nnoitra growled, clearly showing his hatred towards the pinkette.

Ignoring the insult the man with glasses spoke. "Well her real name is Ichigo as far as what this tells me. There is no last name here. Other than that I can't find anything on this girl. Everything about her has been deleted. I'm trying to track who removed it but whoever they are were very skilled at this."

"I guess Ichi-pet is more mysterious than I thought."

"Granz keep on looking and get back to us as soon as possible", Ulquiorra ordered.

Szayel being lowest on the food chain in the room simply nodded. The brunette stood up from the chair and threw his arms head, allowing his joints to stretch out.

"We need to get ready for tonight. Aizen has requested our presence at his gathering this evening", Starrk said with a hint of annoyance.

"Do all of us have to make an appearance?" The green eyed man asked.

"Yeah only because a lot of powerful people are going to be there", the one eyed male said.

"Grimmjow, do not worry about Ichigo. We will sort it out."

"Let's go bitches!" Nnoitra roared gleefully marching out the door as if he owned the place.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The sound of banging startled Ichigo awake. Groggily, she pushed back the duvet and made her way to the front door. When she had arrived home earlier, her body gave out and the tears poured down her face. All the emotions she'd kept bottled up over the last 5 years had come back with a numbing shock. The coffee eyed female had lay in her doorway for what seemed like years before she found the strength to pick herself up. Struggling to carry the weight of her own body, she clutched whatever she could as she made her way to her bathroom. Not bothering to discard her clothing, she just turned the hot water on, closed her eyes and sat on the warming tiles. The water masked her tears so she wouldn't know she was still crying.

Tesra was definitely one of those memories in life that she would be forced to remember forever. Even after he forgave her, she couldn't forgive herself. Seeing him was the same as rubbing salt in a wound. He was able to remain smiling and move on with his life despite everything. But the way in which she had betrayed him…It made her become even more disgusted with herself. Made her hate herself even more. She could still remember the way he joked about the eye patch being a new fashion statement. Ichigo could still remember the way she shouted at his stupidity, cursing him to hell while the salty droplets ran down her cheek. His only response…That forgiving smile.

Suddenly, she could feel the heat of his hands on her face. His lips moving against hers, as his tongue poked her lips for entrance. His wet appendage slid against hers, twisting and exploring every inch of her maw. One of his hands moved to the top of her head and playfully tangling itself in her locks. She locked her arms around his neck, feeling his firm muscular skin. He pulled back, allowing her to look up his stunning cyan eyes. His wild electric blue hair―

Ichigo's eyes bolted open at that point. Why had she thought of Grimmjow? He was of no importance to her, particularly after what he did to her. Yet why did he leave such a formidable impression on her. Yes, last night was unlike anything she'd ever experienced but…How could he so easily stop her from thinking of Tesra?

Biting her upper lip to stop the tears about to spill again, Ichigo glanced at the clock in the hall. _17:23 _it read. She'd been asleep for quite a while. But it was expected she thought considering everything that happened. The cinnamon eyed girl looked down to make sure what she was wearing was appropriate to be answering the door in. She had on a large navy blue long sleeved shirt that reached her knees and exposed right shoulder. Deciding that she was decent enough, she slowly opened the doorway.

Standing there was a very angry Byakuya. He wore his usual ebony suit with a lilac dress shirt and black tie. His kenseikan sat neatly on his head and his dark locks rested on his shoulders. One of his hands gripped the frame of the door as the other was balled into a fist hanging in the air. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his mouth was formed into a frown. As he set his eyes on the woman, he pushed passed her in the apartment. The grey eyed male walked straight down the hall and entered her bedroom.

With a tired sigh, Ichigo closed the door and followed the Kuchiki heir. She didn't understand why he was even here. She honestly expected to see Rukia, Renji or Shinji. But Byakuya? He'd only come over to her place twice that was when the female Kuchiki begged him to pick her up when they were having a girls' night. When she went into her room, the amber haired woman watched the powerful businessman paced up and down her room.

"Ummmmm…Byakuya, can I help with something?" She asked nervously.

The man stopped and turned his attention to her. He couldn't help but take in how beautiful she looked at the moment. He could just take her right then and there. But he had to deal the situation at hand first.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls from last night?"

"I didn't have my phone on me."

"You always have your phone with you on a Friday. So don't give me that bullshit."

With a sigh, she crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "I had a client last night so I didn't take my phone with me."

Fury spread through his body like wildfire. "What do you mean you had a client?"

"It means I had a client", she said, looking up at him with her large doe eyes.

"In the amount of time I have known you Ichigo; you have never taken a client on a Friday. So what makes this one so damn special?" The raven haired male bit out.

"He was a new customer and he is very elite! I wasn't about to tell him no!"

"So who is he?"

"Why the hell you I tell you?" She shouted.

In a flash, the man crossed the room and stood before her. Then quickly, he grabbed her and pushed her onto the mattress and climbed on top of her. Her orange mane spread out under her making her look almost like the sun. Ichigo was slightly puzzled at what was going on but didn't fight Byakuya. The expression on his face was almost as if he were hurt for some reason.

"Tell me who he is. Normally you would always tell me. Is he special to you?" He said. But the way his said the word 'special' made his voice break a little.

The orange haired female turned her head to the side and remained silent for a few moments before answering in small voice.

"His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm pretty sure you know who he is. We did the usual dinner thing then went back to his place. Then that's when things got strange." She paused for a bit. "We…There was something between us. Something I'd never felt with anyone before. A kiss alone would have been enough to satisfy me for the rest of my life. He'd given me…The most mind blowing experience ever. He made me feel things I haven't felt in years. Even now I can still feel him on me."

His hair covered his eyes the second she mentioned the name. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, as far as he was concerned was a man who had slept with countless women and made each and every one of them fell head over heels for him. And out of all the women around he had to go for, it had to be the one he wanted. The one he'd had tried his best to keep only to himself, no matter the cost.

"I've never felt this way with anyone. I think that he's the one who can help me Byakuya."

"Shut up", he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Her coffee eyes widened at his sudden outburst. Ever since she met the man, she'd never heard him shout, especially when he was angry. He always spoke in a low, calm tone but you could feel the dark aura behind it. Lifting her hand, she cupped his chin to get a better look at him. She opened her mouth to speak to him but was cut off.

"Why him Ichigo? Out of all the people around you, why him?"

"I don't know. It's just the way things have played out."

"What about me?" He yelled, shaking her. "Why couldn't it have been me instead? I'm always here for you. I've never once hurt you. Why couldn't it have been me instead?"

A small smile found its way to her lips. "Because you're like my best friend."

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Byakuya felt like his body had been turned into ice. He felt as if his heart had been forcefully ripped from his chest. Under no circumstances had he once thought she would say that to him. He expected the orange haired beauty to say it was because he was client or that he's Rukia's brother. But a best friend? He wouldn't accept it. His body trembled slightly as the rage in him intensified. He would do anything for this woman.

"Byakuya? Are you―?"

Again he cut her off but this time he pressed mouth on hers. He couldn't control the whirlwind of emotion inside him at that moment. He wanted her to stop talking about that man. He wanted her to only look at him while they were together. He didn't want her to talk about any man at all. Never in his life did he ever believe he would burn with jealousy. Byakuya Kuchiki was a proud man who under no circumstances would ever beg for anything. But if it meant he had to beg for this sinful woman to be his, he would cast away his title.

The orangette responded to his kiss eagerly as she opened her mouth, giving him the access he wanted. Her fingers streamed through his beautiful hair, caressing his scalp lightly. He nipped her lips, travelling down her jaw line to her neck and back up again. The Kuchiki heir gave her one last kiss that was more sensual than the other before parting. His lips hovered above hers as they breathed in quietly.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

He loved the way she called his name. The way it rolled off her tongue made him feel at peace. Her soft fingertips continued to rub his skull as they watched each other. If only they could stay in that position forever, he would be more satisfied than anything. She watched him with such gentle eyes that he was afraid to show them to anyone else.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question. Her stopped breathing. The words played over and over in her head as she tried to make sense of them. Did Byakuya just ask her to marry him? No. That honestly couldn't have been right.

"Ha-ha Byakuya nice joke", she laughed apprehensively.

"I wasn't joking. Marry me Kurosaki Ichigo. I want you to be my wife. I want you to become mine forever", he stated seriously.

"W-w-wait…W-why?"

"Because I love you."

Those words knocked the air right out her lungs. She froze as she tried to understand. It was impossible. He couldn't…But even if he did…then why? Questions raced through her as she desperately struggled to make sense of the situation. The business man watched the film of emotions play in her expressive eyes. He, himself didn't understand why he asked her to marry him or why he told her he loved her. Yes, he did want her to be his and no one else's. Yes he did love her. But he wanted to tell her this in a much more suitable setting where she could answer him much more clearly in her addictive voice as she called out 'Yes'.

He completely moved off her until he was standing at the foot of the bed. Ever so slightly, he bowed his head and spoke, "Forgive me Ichigo for saying these thing but I do mean them. I don't expect your answer right away. Please take as much time as you need to think about it."

Not waiting for her to reply, he strolled out the room, not sparing her a glance as he closed the front door behind him. Ichigo pondering on what he said for a few minutes. She was confused. Nothing was making any sense. First Grimmjow, then Tesra and now Byakuya? What in heaven's name was going on around her?

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Outside the door, Byakuya leaned against the wall cursing himself for putting her in such a serious position. He had no one to blame but himself. He made her tell him who it was. And now, that man had the woman he loved in the palm of his hand. He wouldn't let him have her, even if he had to kill the man. Digging his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small black box and opened it carefully. Inside was a beautiful ruby that sat on platinum with the words '_forever in my heart' _engraved on the inside of the band. He would have never picked a diamond because it just didn't suit who she was. He selected the ruby because it was the gemstone of July when she was born and it also represented passion and fire which she had a lot of.

Shutting the box, he stuffed it back into his pocket. As Byakuya walked away from the condo, he had one thing on his mind:

To destroy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang. Confusion making its way on her face as she wrapped the towel around her body, she walked over to the bedside table. It had only been 25 minutes since she told Rukia that she was getting ready, so why was she calling again? After the incident with her best friend's brother, she pretended like nothing happened. So much had already happened that day, she couldn't grasp any of it.

Picking the device, she glanced at the caller ID and felt disgust surge throughout her frame. It had been 2 months since she heard from this man and had hoped never to hear from him again. He was the only person she ever regretted meeting. If she could change the past then she would make sure she never crossed paths with him.

"What?" She bit out.

"Why Ichigo, is that any way to talk to your master", the man with the silky voice said.

"What do you what Sosuke Aizen?"

The orangette met the man by pure coincidence when she was crossing the road and his car nearly hit her. Being the so called gentleman that he was treated her to dinner then tried to court her into his bed. When she told him her job, the sick man was even more than pleased. Ichigo couldn't deny that the brunet was talented in bed. But he was kinky beyond kinky. He would make her dress like an angel or slave so that he could be like a god. The man had the largest god-complex she'd ever since. Then the last time they met, things went too far with him tying her up and using various sex toys on her until she passed out. After that she left not wanting to see the man for another second.

"So cold Ichigo. Didn't you miss me?"

"No."

Aizen chuckled lightly. "Be that as it may, I've come to collect the date you owe me."

"What date?" Bewilderment was clearly evident in her tone.

Again the man chortled. "I see you've forgotten. Before you left last time I told you to keep this day free because I'd require your services."

The orangette crossed her room in a hurry and wrenched open her desk drawer. Pouring the contents on to the floor, she scrambled around looking for her appointment diary. Among the papers on the ground, she found the purple leather bound book. Almost tearing the pages out, she went straight to today's date. Written in red was _'Aizen's day'._

"Fuck", Ichigo whispered breathlessly.

"I see you found it. I've send a car to pick you. It should be there any minute now. Gin will be there and he'll explain your job for the evening. I look forward to seeing you again Ichigo."

With that he hung up not giving the mocha eyed girl a chance to reply. She left out a loud sigh and dialled Rukia's number to tell her that she had to work tonight and will make it up to her.

Unknown to Ichigo, a set of aqua green eyes watched her through the open curtain in her room, from the moment she entered her apartment until she left.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Anyway I hope you all liked it! I won't be updating for a month because of finals then I'll be more devoted than ever before.**

**I have started up a Tumblr account where I'll be taking requests for some fics. For more details please check my profile.**

**Let me know what you think! Until after the 31****st**** May! ****(^ _ ^)/~~**


	5. Be mine

**Well, this is kind of awkward. As you can see, I have not updated this story in over a year and I deeply apologise for that. While I do feel like I owe everyone an explanation as to why, I won't write it here because you just want to bloody this chapter. If you really want to know PM me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to krito1389. If not for her PM about this story, I probably would not have looked at this for a much longer time. You have my thanks. (^-^)/**

**Warning: Sexual content (throughout the whole story), strong language, grammar (maybe a bit of spelling), maybe a lot OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having sex every day.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo grunted in irritation as she applied mascara. From day one, she knew that Aizen Sosuke had issues. Being the kind of girl that she was, as long as money was involved, she would do just about anything as long as it was in reason. This on the other hand was completely new to her and that was rare. But the powerful businessman was not bothered by her surprise and didn't hesitant to offer her double the amount of money just to do it. If only he had taken a moment to allow her to recover then he would have realised that she would have taken the deal without so much as a second thought.

"Ichigo-chan; are you done yet?" A childish voiced called from the other side of the door.

Drumming her nails on the dresser top, she sighed. "The door is open Gin and don't call me that. You know it annoys me."

With a chuckle, in walked a slim silver haired male. Through the reflection of the mirror, she gazed over him, dressed more formal than earlier when he picked her up. A classic black tuxedo with a tie that matched his hair, compared to the sweatpants and wife beater. As usual, his eyes were shut as an overly-large grin covered the bottom half of his face. It was unnerving that his teeth never showed. Sometimes, Ichigo would ponder on what was really going on inside of his mouth. Normally she would ask but she didn't want a strange answer or give him the impression that she thought about him. In one hand, he carried an open bottle of wine and in the other two glasses.

"Figured that you'd want a drink before you hit the floor", he stated as he poured the crimson liquid and held it out to her.

Ichimaru Gin was probably the only reason as to why she could stand to visit Aizen. There was something comical about the man, something that always seemed to put her at ease; even if it was unintentional most of the time. Not once in the time that she'd known the man had he ever tried to sleep with her. The orangette had on occasion guessed that he might bat for the other team.

"Thanks. I really needed this", she muttered as she drained the glass in a large gulp.

"Easy there Ichigo. I don't want Aizen-sama on my ass for getting you drunk."

A silence fell between them as she leisurely sipped on her second glass. Setting it down, she stared at the mirror. "How many people are out there?"

"Maybe around a hundred give or take. All male, just so you know."

The duo settled into another silence. Gin busied himself by reading the labels of the various make-up accessories on the tabletop while the brown eyed female slipped off her robe and stood, caring that she was naked from the waist up. Due to the fact that her hair was currently tied up, it gave room to see the dozens of scars and burns that tainted her back.

"Do you want me to conceal them for you? Or will you manage alone?" Gin whispered.

"I would like some help."

Gin picked up the special tube of concealer off the table and began to apply it generously onto her skin. If there was one thing that she was most grateful to the fox-faced male for, it was the fact that he never asked about the markings or told Aizen about them. She knew that he wanted to ask but didn't want to invade her privacy. Even if he did, she wouldn't answer.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he glanced around the room. The place was too crowed for his liking and he often went to crowded places. The banquet hall was filled with old businessmen, all dressed in sharp suits and laughing about the good old days. There were the young corporate heirs and younger men that had made a lucky break in some area. They were obnoxiously loud, gushing about their latest buys from cars to jets and of course the glamour models that they had (not) been able to hook up with.

The flooring of the area was a smooth jade coloured marble that contrasted with the ashen ceiling that held half a dozen golden chandeliers. On the right-hand side, there was located a bar that housed over fifty alcoholic brands from wine and champagnes to whiskies and gins. From the left side, it opened onto a balcony with staircases on either side which led down into a Western-styled garden. Opposite the entrance was a plat-formed area where the orchestra was seated, filling the room was sounds of classical and baroque-styled compositions.

The blue haired male wouldn't have bothered to come to Aizen's gathering if he was given the choice. For some strange reason, he was part of a group known as the Espada, along with Starrk, Ulquiorra and the rest. None of them knew why or how they had become Aizen's personal amusement. However, there were benefits that came with being an Espada, so it was the reason that he had stuck around so long. There was also that look of fear and respect that crossed a person's face when they heard he was a part of the group.

Looking around, Grimmjow wondered where Nnoitra had disappeared off to. One minute the toothpick of a man was next to him, the next he wasn't. It was physically impossible for him to lose his friend, thanks to him being seven-feet tall. But somehow, the eye-patch wearing man seemed to make it possible. Now Ulquiorra, he could lose in a crowd being the shortest member of the Espada and it rarely ever surprised him when it happened.

As he considered actually going on his tiptoes to search for the man, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Several thoughts whirled through his mind at the possibility of who the person might be. Judging by the pressure, it was safe to assume that the person was male. Well they had to be since there were no females around. Sighing from his nostrils, he plastered his best 'good guy' grin on and turned around.

"Having a pleasant evening Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow did very well to hide his surprise at the other male. Before him stood none other than Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to the noble Kuchiki family, CEO of the Kuchiki Corporation and Senbonzakura Limited. The man wore his usual stoic expression, his raven locks held in place by his kenseikan with a black tuxedo and bowtie. If one looked close enough, they would see the scowl that pinched his face.

"Byakuya, I haven't seen you at one of these gatherings before", the cyan eyed male said politely.

"Despite the fact that I'm always invited, I find that I have better things to do than spend time with those who add no value to my business."

"Is that so? Then explain why you're here tonight."

"There are two reasons that I've come here tonight. One is to speak with you."

Frowning in confusion, Grimmjow crossed his arms, allowing the muscles of his arms to bulge under the silver tuxedo he wore. "Me? I wasn't aware that the two of us had any sort of dealing with each other aside from greetings."

Stepping forward, Byakuya invaded the other male's personal bubble and craned his neck back to glare straight into the other's eyes. It did not matter that there was a considerable gap about between their heights. What mattered was getting the message across anyway possible.

"What is it that you wish you say to me Kuchiki?"

"Stay away from what is mine or else I will not hesitant to destroy you", Byakuya hissed in a cold, detached tone.

"'Stay away from what is yours' you say? And what exactly is that?" He sneered.

Without so much as a respond, the Kuchiki stepped back and blended into the crowd. For a moment, Grimmjow just stood there completely baffled by the events that had just taken place. A part of him wanted to go after the man and demand an explanation or punch his face in. Yet there was something that kept him frozen, nagging at the back of his mind. It was easy enough for him to reach out and grab the information but it was self-reluctance to face the truth that stopped him.

But either way, he knew exactly what the man was talking about.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Gentlemen!" Aizen exclaimed with false cheerfulness. "How are you enjoying yourselves?"

One man with slimy thin hair laughed heartily, already drunk off the champagne being passed around by the waiters. "Aizen my boy", his Southern American accent was too strong, making his Japanese difficult to understand. "I was wondering where you could be!"

"I had some business to deal with. Please allow me to introduce you to a good friend of mine."

Stepping aside, he revealed Ichigo who stood wearing nothing but a purple burlesque corset with a black removable tutu and matching pumps. Her orange hair was down, most of it lying over her right shoulder. The American's already flushed face deepened as he watched her hips sway as she came up to him. Teasingly, she laid her lips on the corner of his mouth and flicked her tongue under his mouth ever so slightly.

"The name is Ichigo; I do hope you take very good care of me", she murmured.

He gripped her waist tightly which caused her to smirk internally. Placing her hand over his, she began to lead him away from the crowd and toward the veranda. The job Aizen had given her for the night was to help him keep his contracts with his foreign business dealings. He didn't care what she did, as long as by the end of the evening, the list of specific men was under his control. All she had to do was tell him what she did and he would pay her accordingly. But the one thing he had made extremely clear was that she wasn't to sleep with any of them as he was going to have her and didn't want any seconds.

Once outside, she pushed the man against the wall and began to grind on him. His breath came out in ragged pants; his hands clutched her hips as he began to dry hump her. His tongue licked up and down her neck roughly. Ichigo kept her face buried by his neck, trying hard to keep the grimace off her face. None of this was appealing to her. He was too rough and very inexperience for a man his age.

Wanting to get it over as soon as possible, the orangette pulled back and dropped to her knee, palming the front of his trousers. "Aizen-sama tells me that you've been giving him such a hard time lately. Why is that?"

The American blurted out his response. "I'm not sure that continuing to invest in his company is worth it."

As he spoke, she pulled his erection free from the confines of his trousers. "Are you saying that I'm not worth it?"

He struggled for a response as she dragged her tongue flat against him. "Ah...no...Aah...you are very...aaah...worth it...urghh!"

"Stay with him and you'll get more than this."

Nodding frantically, he buckled his hips against her mouth. Within three minutes, the man was finished and slumped over. Turning her back to him, "Go speak with him", she mumbled.

The American walked away in a daze, leaving Ichigo alone. Once sure that he was gone, she leaned over the railing and spat out his semen. For a couple moments she continuously gagged, trying to get rid of the vile taste in her mouth. Turning to face the inside, she flagged down a waiter and took both his tray of drinks and dishcloth. Pouring some of the liquid on the rag, she wiped down the side of her neck up to her jaw. He'd been the third man she'd been with that evening and her patience was running very thin.

Gurgling some of the champagne, Ichigo sat on the ledge and spat it out. She shouldn't have agreed to do this. Not only was she emotionally unstable at the moment but psychological state wasn't in its best. Too much things had happened that day. Earlier, she thought she saw a flash of blue and her heart stopped. Ichigo knew that at one point she'd have to see him again and deal with what had happened but now wasn't the time to do so.

Her main issue at the moment was how to deal with Byakuya and his sudden marriage proposal. Despite the fact that she cared deeply for him, none of her feelings bordered towards anything romantic. There was always the possibility that he was just infatuated with her because of sex but asking for her hand was stepping over many boundaries. Sure there were some of her clients that got a little attached but none of them had even asked of something so unreasonable.

Draining the rest of the champagne, she sighed. Right now, she was to focus on Aizen, get paid then head home. Yet there was something in her and kept pulling her towards that blue hair that she desperately wanted to sink her fingers into again. She wanted to feel him in her and around her. She wanted him to consume her completely until there was nothing left. It was hard to understand why exactly she wanted to indulge herself in a man who thought the very worst of her.

Footsteps sounded behind her, but Ichigo didn't bother to turn around. There were many possibilities as to whom her sudden guest was and she was in no mood to deal with any person aside from the man of the hour himself so that she could leave. The person said nothing and they remained in silence, not that she particularly minded.

It dragged on until her patience ran out and she began to turn around to face them.

"Don't turn around!"

Ichigo flinched violently at the voice rather than the command or tone. Of course this was to happen. Of course when she wasn't ready to deal with someone, they showed up and throw her mind into utter turmoil.

The bitterness and rage from earlier came back and she was unable to stop the words that flew from her mouth. "Are you here to continue from where you left off? Please, tell about how my father fucking raped me and how my mother is a fucking whore."

Grimmjow said nothing but he did move closer. The orangette smell his cologne and his own natural musk that her body reacted favourably to. It was hard to believe that she'd only known the man a day yet he seemed to already ingrain himself so effortlessly into her life.

Seconds ticked away and she grew restless. He was so near and there were so many things she wanted to do and say. Yet each action contradicted each other in her mind. Wanting to hurt him and wanting to be devoured by him. Nothing was making sense and the longer she stayed in his presence meant that she was closer to doing some stupid.

Quickly, she turned and jumped down from the ledge, gaze focused on the ground. Again, Grimmjow said nothing but there was a sharp intake of breath at her action. If she wanted, she could just walk away and pretend that nothing had ever happened between them. Inhaling softly, Ichigo allowed her eyes to travel up his legs, remembering the way his muscles flexed as he thrust into her. His waist which she locked her legs around, drawing him in closer to her. His lean torso that she could remember gazing at, feeling his heart pound against his chest when they reach climax.

Then his face.

At first, it appeared to be completely void of emotion. The longer she stared, the clearer it became. There was a small crease between his brow, hidden slightly behind a lock of hair and only visible when he exhaled. His jaw was clutched tightly and the corner of his lip pulled up faintly, which is something she wouldn't have normally picked up on if not for the fact that she wanted to kiss those very lips again. His eyes were dark, a storm waging within.

"If you have nothing to say to me, then I will take my leave", Ichigo whispered.

There was something about the look in his eyes that scared her. It was hard to describe what exactly frightened her so but she wanted to get away from it as fast as possible. As she started to slip pass him, he reached out and seized her arm, yanking her towards him. In the moment of confusion, the orangette had no other option but to use him to steady herself. Grimmjow locked his other hand in her hair, dragging her face to his and essentially her lips to his own.

It was pure instinct and raw desire that made her return the gesture. Fisting his jacket, as they explored each other's mouths, Ichigo let herself fall deeper into the abyss that was him. It had only been hours since they shared pleasure with each other yet it felt like decades had passed since she was able to be with him so wholly. It was cliché almost how she left herself be kissed and then pull back and slap him. There was no real conviction behind the action but it felt like the only logical thing she could do.

"I'm sorry."

The words were soft, barely audibly but she heard them anyway. She focused on his face, watching his expression for any hint of a lie and found nothing.

"Just fucking die", she spat.

"I'm sorry", he repeated.

Ripping her hand from his grasp, she slammed her fists down onto his chest rapidly, repeating her mantra over and over as he whispered his own in her ear. It disgusted her how she could still feel so strongly about a man whom judged her completely based on her profession. She had her reasons, but they were hers and she had no reason to share them with anyone else.

Grimmjow brushed his lips against the side of her neck, nipping at her skin each time she the word 'fuck' passed through her lips. He didn't stop her act nor did he encourage it. Slowly by slowly, Ichigo felt the strength leave her body until they just stood silently; her panting breath sweeping across his ear. It didn't matter that she was crying because they were not tears of sadness, rather they were tears of defeat. She knew that she was powerless to stand against him, so she just gave up. It was something that she so rarely did.

Looking up at him, she could see that even he had come to the same conclusion. If they were to tell someone else their so-called story, it would be funny that two people whom barely knew each other would be so close to that one four letter word. Neither would say it and it would have been wrong to as it would destroy the very fragile plain they were trying to exist on.

Clasping her hand tightly in his own, Grimmjow lead her down the stairs and further into the garden. Instead of questioning him, she let herself be lead to the darkest corner knowing very well what was about to occur between them. Her body was already reacting to being near his, it was expect but it was that other feeling which made her nervous. It was easy for her to point out why.

It would be the first time since Tesra that she'd have sex with these kinds of overwhelming emotions.

Almost as if he could sense her hesitation, Grimmjow turned around and drew her into another deep kiss. It was just as passionate as the others with him exploring every inch of her mouth, hands caressing her body. Like every good kiss needed, she sank her fingers in his hair and felt his groan echo into her mouth. His hands slid down her thighs and lifted her up. But when she didn't lock her legs around his waist, he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Lie down", she muttered.

Frowning, he settled them both on the grass as she straddled him, gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes. Tauntingly, Ichigo unclipped the black tutu and tossed it to the side, revealing her lacy underwear. Grimmjow was surprised that it wasn't a thong, something that was expected with that kind of outfit. Reaching up, he undid the first three hooks of the corset which allowed her breasts to spill out. Lazily, he traced his fingers around her nipples, enjoying the soft mewls that poured from her reddened lips.

Her hands tore at his shirt, unbuttoning and discarding so that she could see his body. But it was mainly so that she could rest her hands over his heart and feel the way it beat for her. For a strange reason, the touch of her hands on his heart aroused him even more. Slipping his fingers underneath the side of her underwear, he ripped the flimsy material away. Instantly, he pressed his palm to her sex, stifling groan at the heat and wetness that he felt.

While he wanted to have a bit of foreplay, Ichigo took matters into her own hands and trailed her hands down to his clothed erection. Not bothering with any sort of teasing, she unzipped his trousers and pulled him free. The coolness of her hand against his heated flesh made him growl in surprise and draw her down for another kiss. As they kissed, she rubbed her thumb along the slit, spreading his pre-cum around the tip. It wasn't to make it easier for him to slide in her; no it was so she could see how much he wanted her.

Leaning back, Ichigo kept her eyes focused on his as she drew up and lined herself with his length. One of his hands settled on her hip, steadying her and to help her ease on to him. But she threw caution to the wind and impaled herself on him, drawing loud moans from both of them. Grimmjow, taken off guard by the action and being suddenly surrounded by her hot tight walls, threw his head back and tried to calm himself down. He wanted to move but she was clamping down on him so tightly that it was impossible for him to have any coherent thoughts.

Then she lifted herself up. She drew him out until only the tip was left in and slammed back down. Her hands held on desperately to his sides as she continuously drove downwards. Grimmjow tangled one hand in her hair, nipping at her jaw line while fondling her ass cheeks. Occasionally, their lips would meet messily, all teeth and saliva dribbling down their chin. He would watch the way he disappeared inside her and her juices that soaked his erection. It was something he wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to do again.

The pleasure this time was much different. There was this intensity to it that neither had ever felt, more intense than their first time. Each thrust seemed to go in deeper, reaching some depth in her that no one had ever gotten to before. But this pleasure didn't seem to be coming from having their most private areas together; no it came from their hearts becoming in sync with each other. Each beat happened at the same time as if they shared only one heart.

"Grimmjow...I..."

He understood what she was trying to say without her even finishing it. With another heated kiss, Grimmjow drew up his legs and began to thrust upwards. She met each thrust equally, moaning into his mouth. Ichigo didn't want it to end; she wanted them to remain on that edge before falling to the temporary bliss. And it pained her dearly to know that it was only temporary.

Grimmjow began to sit up, frantically delving into her and wanting to remain there forever. But it wasn't only the pleasure he was after; no he was fascinated by her. If someone asked, he couldn't say what exactly, just that it wasn't just lust that pulled him to her. There was a part of him that feared that this was the last they would see of each other. But he didn't care if she put a restraining order on him; he needed to be near her.

Just like how all good things eventually come to an end, their climax hit them both hard. A growl and scream filtered into the air. Ichigo rode him hard and he thrust in deeply as euphoria exploded around them. They clung to each other, not wanting to let go and be separated. The high lasted only a couple of minutes, both sated in every way possible.

"Ichigo", Grimmjow muttered breathlessly against her ear. "Be mine."

Softly, she started to smile when Tesra's blood soaked face centred in her mind. Violently, she recoiled from Grimmjow's embrace and stood. Blinking hard, she tried to remove the image from her mind but it wouldn't leave; only being followed by more tortuous pictures of the blonde screaming and forgiving her. Unconsciously, her hand went to the nape of her neck. Shaking her head, Ichigo reattached the tutu and do her top back up.

Bewildered by her sudden behaviour, Grimmjow jumped up and tucked himself back in his trouser. "Ichigo, look I'm sorry if I put you in a tough spot but I meant what I said. Be mine."

Snapping her head up, she glared at him. "You don't even know me."

"I know that, so let me get to know you."

"Do you think that you're the first customer who's tried to make me theirs?"

Grimmjow flinched at that. He didn't think that after what just happened that he'd still be considered a customer. Everything they just experienced wasn't something that could be paid for.

"In case you have forgotten Grimmjow, I am a prostitute. A whore in other words." He knew that she hated to refer to herself as such, so why now? "My job is to give someone the fucking of their lives for money, so I can eat and pay my damn bills."

Anger flared inside of him. "Are you telling me that you faked everything that just happened? What happened with us last night as well?"

There was a crack in her mask. "Yes."

He yanked her to him, a fierce look in his eyes. "Fucking bullshit. No one is that good of an actor. Tell me how you really feel."

Another crack appeared. "How I really feel? Despite the fact that I am disgusted with you, someone who knows nothing about me yet makes assumptions about my life, I will fuck you as many times as you ask just for your money."

Grimmjow released her arm and clutched her jaw in his hand instead. "Don't fucking lie to me", he hissed. "Tell me how you really feel. Tell me about who you really are."

Shoving him off, she stepped back and shouted. "You want to know who I really am? I come from a normal fucking family of a father and two sisters. My mother is dead and has been for fourteen fucking years. So congrats, you called a dead woman a whore."

Her mask was cracking and she was sure that he could see it. But he didn't. Instead, he was currently in a pit of self-loathing from what she had just said. He really was a cruel bastard.

"I'm sorry Ichigo", Grimmjow muttered. "It seems like I'm not really good for much after all."

Horror filled her face as the words passed his lips. The memory of Tesra saying those exact words as she cried over his beaten body screeched in her head.

"But I still want you to be mine."

Stumbling back, she turned and ran back off towards the building. She could hear him call out to her but she needed to get away from him. He and the blonde were so different yet they said the same things. Things that she never wanted to hear again.

As she ran, she collided with a body. The person steadied her and when she looked up, it was too dark to see who they were.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush."

As she slipped passed, the person spoke in a velvety voice. "No problem Kurosaki Ichigo."

But due to the state of her mind, she didn't hear them and kept moving forward.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**So there you have it. **

**I will try my best to update when I can but I'm just starting my first year of uni, so it will be difficult. I won't let another year pass again.**

**Reviews are very much welcomed!**


End file.
